Entwined Hearts REDONE
by dummmme
Summary: Serena is caught up in a world of glamor and stardom. She becomes a famous model, only to go into hiding because she hates who she has become.When she is captured, who will save her? SereDare pairing. Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue----

Serena sat by her window, thinking to herself about life and everything that she wanted from it. There was someone out there, she was sure of

it. Someone that she was meant to love and care for in a special way. _Maybe he'll be tall and shy_, she thought as she looked at her precious

moon. " I don't care who he is. As long as he loves me..." she whispered to the beauty of the night. Little did she know that she would want to

take those words back.


	2. Chapter 1

_Wherever you go, I will follow. And wherever we are, our love with blossom._

"That's so sweet, you guys!" Serena exclaimed as she read the enscription around the bottom of a

beautiful new statue in the park. The statue was made of a gray marble and depicted a woman in the

arms of a man. The woman's head was angled up, as though she was looking at her love, and the man's

head was angled to give the same impression. Although the statues were faceless, they somehow

reminded Serena of someone she knew.

"Come on Serena! We need to get to the movie before it starts," Rei shouted angrily.

" I'm coming, just let me fix my hair. I feel like it's lopsided," Serena replied with a friendly smile.

" It looks fine, Serena," Mina insisted," and I wouldn't lie to you about fashion."

" She's right, let's go. We only have four minutes," Ami stated.

Running, the girls managed to make it to the theatre within three minutes. As Serena went to cross the street,

she heard a sound and looked over in time to see a car come careening towards her. Her mind went blank, and

as the brakes of the car squealed she found herself falling into a deep oblivion of nothingness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's beautiful!" the man exclaimed as he climbed out of his rental car after almost hitting a girl that he hadn't seen.

Pushing past one of the four girls that now surrounded her, he got on his knees and looked into her angelic face.

" What is her name?" he demanded to know.

" What's your name, weirdo?" Lita asked with a scowl on her face.

" Yeah, and what do you think you are doing? You almost ran her over, and then you push us around like we're nothing.

Atleast we care about her well being!" Rei shouted at the man.

" We need to get her out of the street, girls," Ami stated with her usual calmness.

-----------------------------------------

Darien Chiba and his best friend, Andrew, were late getting to the movies. As he pulled his red corvette up to the curb,

he noticed a group of girls kneeling in the middle of the street.

" Hey, Dare, isn't that Rei?" Andrew asked as he pointed out the hot tempered beauty in the middle of the throng.

" Yeah, and Ami, Lita, and Mina too," Darien replied with a curious tone.

" What are they doing in the middle of the street?"

" The bigger question is, where is the klutz?" Darien said as he opened his door. Getting out of the car, he realized that

Serena was the reason for the gathering in the street. Not only that, but she was laying unconscious on the ground.

He quickly jogged over to hear Ami's statement. " I've got her," he stated as all of the girls looked up at him in

amazement. Stooping down, he gently scooped Serena up and gently held her in his arms.

" Where can we take her?" Lita asked.

" My apartment is only a block away, does anyone else live any closer?" Darien questioned.

After all of the girls shook their heads no, he headed towards his place. In all of the excitement and worry, none of them

noticed the weird guy following them. The man pulled out his cell phone and whispered in excitement," I've found her,"

to whoever he was talking too," I've found our next star!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Chapter two is coming soon, and will be longer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author notes:** Thanks to all of my reviewers for the prologue and first chapter! I really appreciate your encouragement.

In fact, I've never had so many reviews in one day. THANK-YOU SO MUCH!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena felt strong arms around her and heard the whisper of voices very near. Curiosity to the unknown made her want to

open her eyes. So, she did. She opened her eyes, and immediately regretted it. With a wave of dizziness, she looked into

the face of Darien Chiba, the baka.

" S-e-r-e-n-a! Oh, meatball head.. WAKE UP!" he teased after feeling her hand tense around his.

" I must be having a nightmare!" Serena whined as she turned her head to look at Mina and mouth 'save me'.

" And I must be having a vision!" a man's voice exclaimed from out of the blue.

" Who said that?" Serena asked as everyone turned to see the strange man from the street.

" I, John Millons, did miss."

" And where are you from Mr. Millons?" She asked, slipping into her role as leader and defender of the universe.

" I am a talent manager from the United States of America. Unfortunately, I am also the man who almost ran you over."

" A talent manager?" Rei asked.

" Yes, I make models and singers and movie stars who they are!" he answered with a flourished bow.

Rei's eyes lit up along with Mina's. They both moved in closer and gave the man their winning smiles. With a toss of her

long, black hair, Rei stepped right up to John. " Well, I am more than willing to be your next star. Just show me the contract."

John faked a cough to stifle the laugh that almost came out of his mouth. " Actually," he explained," I was hoping that I could

make up my scare to this young lady by offering her a modeling contract," he finished by acknowledging Serena.

" Me! A model!" Serena shrieked. " OH yes, yes, yes, YES!" she continued, jumping off of the couch to hug Mina.

" Can you believe it? Me, a model!"

" That's great, Serena," Mina replied with little enthusiasm.

" Well, at least we know that meatball head is okay," Darien stated with a smile.

" DARIEN!" Serena screamed, " you just wait until I'm famous. Then, you won't be able to make fun of me without looking

like a mean person."

" Don't be so sure about that klutz, I'll be the one laughing when you trip down the runway," he retorted. " So, is everyone

done here? I have a late night class in thirty minutes."

" Yes, I believe we are," Ami cut in, before Serena could be anymore childish. " Come on girls, we need to have a talk."

Pulling a card from his pocket, John handed it to Serena. " Just give me a call, after you talk it over with your parents."

Walking out the door, he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing numbers.

Rei stuck her tongue out at his back, and followed him with a spirited toss of her hair. Mina giggled and followed Rei.

After grabbing Serena, Lita and Ami then walked out.

" Can you believe it girls? I am going to be a star!" Serena squealed as Darien closed the door behind them.

" And you deserve it, meatball head," he said to his empty house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wait Ami!" Serena said as she stopped in front of her house. " I need to talk to my parents about being a model."

" Okay, Serena, but we are going to have a meeting at the temple in an hour. Please try to be on time," Ami replied.

" Yeah, Serena, make it a once in a lifetime event," Rei snapped, her eyes burning a promise of regret.

" I'll be there," she replied with a small wave, as she was almost in her house.

" See you later, then," Lita said waving back.

" Yeah, probably WAY later," Rei mumbled.

The four other girls walked together down the street, all of them happy for Serena. Yet, there was a feeling of dread

in the air. What would it mean for the scouts?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mom!" Serena shouted as she walked inside," you won't believe it!"

" Won't believe what, dear?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

" I have the chance to be a model! A real life model!"

" What is this?" Mr. Tsukino asked, coming down the stairs. " What do you mean, you want to be a model? You're only

fifteen years old."

" It's okay, honey," Serena's mom said, trying to soothe her father. " She's old enough to make decisions."

" What about her schooling?" He yelled.

" She can school between whatever modeling she is doing," Mrs. Tsukino stated. " Serena, who is offering you this chance?"

" John Millon, he is a talent manager in the United States of America."

" America!" Mr. Tsukino shouted," What do you mean, America? You can't possibly expect me to send my daughter to

that dreadful place!"

" It sounds wonderful, I'll call right away," Mrs. Tsukino said, deciding the matter as her husband stalked from the room.

" Thanks, Mom!" Serena cried.

" You're welcome, dear. Every girl that is given a chance like this, deserves to try it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena ran down the dark street, towards the temple. It wasn't that she was late, for once, it was that she was scared of

the numbing darkness that threatened to envelope her. Running even faster than before, she stumbled and starting falling

towards the pavement. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up right before she hit hard concrete. After finding

her balance, Serena looked all about. There wasn't anybody there. There wasn't even a single other person on the street.

A sense of foreboding came over her. Something bad was coming, but what? With that last thought, she hurried even more

on her way to the temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author notes:**

Well, that's all for now. I was hoping to make it longer, but I've been feeling sick today. Hope you're enjoying. Remember to

review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author notes:** Thanks a lot for even more reviews! I'm glad that my story is coming along well enough to get some

recognition.Anyhow, let's get back to the story.. shall we?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena ran up the temple steps and barged into the room. Her long blonde hair was a mess, and it had started

raining. With a moan, she looked down at her new shoes.

" What happened to you?" Rei asked.

" Oh, it was horrible! I tripped, but was caught before I fell. But, THEN, I ran into a tree limb that was hanging over the

sidewalk. My hair was caught and wouldn't come free! Somehow I managed to untangle myself, and then it started

raining. Now, my new shoes are muddy and I only have one lopsided odango," she whined.

" Don't worry, Serena. I can fix your hair for you," Mina said, whipping out a hairbrush.

" And I have snacks for everyone," Lita stated as she set them on the table.

Serena reached for a piece of chocolate, and quickly pulled back from the hard slap that Rei gave her hand.

" Now, Serena," she said in a motherly tone," models can't afford to weigh two hundred pounds. No chocolate

for you." Grabbing a piece of cellery, she tossed it at Serena.

" Gee, thanks.." she replied.

" Girls, we need to get to talking about why this meeting was called," Luna said, jumping on Serena's lap. " Ami,

go ahead and tell the girls what you have noticed."

Every head turned in Ami's direction, as she pulled out her computer. " Well, if you haven't noticed, we haven't had

any youma attacks in almost a month. It seems as though the negaverse has given up on us. But, we all know that

the negaverse never stops the attack on the Sailor Scouts."

" You're right, Ami," Rei spoke up. " I haven't had any visions in weeks, and I've started to worry about what is

coming. Last time I spoke to the flames, all I saw was darkness. The Negaverse has to be plotting something."

" Well, whatever they have, we can take it!" Lita stated.

" What about Serena," Mina asked," what are we going to do without Sailor Moon? She's going all the way to

America to be a model."

" Oh, I'm sure it will be fine," Serena replied," I have my communicator. And I can always come back to help fight

anything that you girls can't handle. Admit it, it would be easier without me getting in the way."

" Wait. Is that Serena talking?" Rei asked. " She would never admit her flaws to us."

" Don't expect me to ever agree with you again, Rei," Serena stated.

" Girls!" Luna reprimanded. " Stop fighting and help come to a decision."

" I don't see why Serena can't go and fulfill a dream," Lita started. " We can handle it here, and we have the help

of Tuxedo Mask."

" Yeah, she should be able to go. There isn't any garuantee that the Negaverse is up to something," Mina agreed.

" I support Serena's decision, maybe it will be easier for her to school in America," Ami put in.

" What do you think, Rei?" Serena asked with hope.

" Being a model won't be easy, meatball head," she responded.

Jumping up, Serena raced over and gave Rei a hug. " I knew that you'd be there for me. Thank you, Rei."

Rei blushed and stood up. " Well then, I guess we should all get some sleep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed with a lot of plans to make, and a lot of goodbyes to say for Serena. She spent every moment she could

with the scouts, and every night dreaming of America. Every now and then, she would consider saying goodbye to Darien.

Every time that she approached him, though, he would call her names. _What about Tuxedo Mask!_, she thought to herself,

_What if he reveals who he really is while I'm gone! That would be horrible! _Fortunately, Serena was too excited to let

anything stop her from her dream come true. Before she knew it, she was being whisked off to America in a first class

airplane seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Here we are!" John exclaimed as the taxi drove through the streets of New York. " Welcome to the U.S.!"

" Wow, it's so different," Serena said as she peered out of her window. " Everyone dresses differently, yet it's busy just like

Tokyo."

" Well, Serena, are you ready to become famous?" he asked.

" I've always been ready for that." she replied with a big smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she knew it, Serena was finding herself on the cover of magazines. Then she appeared on Billboards, before making

her way to television. Her modeling directors had shown her various ways to style her long, beautiful hair. Make-up artists

gave her tips on how to emphasize her big, blue eyes and angelic face. White became her signature color. They told her that

it made her look innocent, angelic, and sexy all at the same time. With her silver-blonde tresses, and sky colored eyes, Serena

created her own look. They called it Look of Serenity, and played into it as much as possible. People bought her products,

and tried as hard as the could to look just like their favorite model. But, while it was great for everyone else, Serena was getting

a bad case of homesickness. She missed her friends, her family, and most of all, she missed being Sailor Moon. No matter what,

she always carried the brooch with her. It became a part of her look, and the design was being duplicated as best as possible all

over the U.S. Try as they might, nobody could ever make an exact replica of Serena's brooch, which didn't bother her in the least.

After four months of being America's top model, Serena decided that she had had enough. Gathering up her money, she ran away

from the big city life. She knew that they would look for her in Tokyo, so she went to a small town in the southern part of New York.

There she found a nice boardinghouse with a Japanese landlord. The make-up was the first to go. Then, Serena brought back her

odangos. She found an old pair of non-prescription glasses, and clothes from second-hand stores. Over the past four months, she

had developed a gracefull walk. Unfortunately, she decided to return to her clutzy ways. So, she did. She went into hiding, until she

could get back to Japan safely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her new appearance and home, Serena thought that she was safe from all of the stalkers she had picked up in New York.

Little did she know that there was still someone out there. Prince Seiya from the Negaverse knew that his princess was somewhere.

He could feel her pure energy on Earth. After looking all throughout Japan, he realized that she was not there. So, he went to America.

He was going to find his princess, and she was going to be his forever. With the power of the entire Negaverse in his hands, nobody

would be able to stop him from finally having what he wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author notes:**

Well guys, that's that for now. I have to head out, but I'll write more probably tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews, and remember

to keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4

Author notes: Ok, so Serena wasn't a model for very long. Don't worry; there will be information about her four months as a model supplied through the next couple of chapters. Thanks for the great reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Doan?" Serena asked as she entered the kitchen," do you know of any stores around here that sell manga?"

"What for, dear? Manga is a child's read. Go get yourself some nice novels," Mrs. Doan, her landlady, replied.

"I miss my manga," Serena said with a pout," I gave it up to come to America."

"Now, don't fret," Mrs. Doan said softly," there is a store two blocks away from the Goodwill."

"Thank you, Mrs. Doan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright lights, and made up faces were surrounding her on all sides. She looked right to see another girl who was glaring in jealousy. To her left, reporters were sitting and taking pictures. No matter how much fun it once was, she wished that she could just have a normal life again. Celery and carrots made up her everyday lunch. None of the other girls even talked to her, they just talked about her. Every pound lost was a victory, but not for her. It was for them, it was ALL for THEM! That's when she knew that she needed to escape. For once, she took her leadership to heart. _Sailor Moon is all over the news, I can survive with just being admired as a heroine. At least then, being admired is worth it. _

Serena came out of her flashback to find herself standing in front of a store. There were posters of Superman and the X-men in the windows, and the door read Convenient Comic Store. "They'd better have my manga," she muttered as she pushed the door open. Walking into the store, she looked up to find a weird guy looking at her. He was about six feet tall, with a beer belly, and no shoes.

"How can I help you, darling?" he asked, in a slimy manner.

"Do you have any manga?" she asked as he eyed her from head to toe.

"For you, we have everything," he replied with what should have been a smile.

"That's great, I'll just go look then," she said as she slid past him and to the shelves that were marked.

About an hour later, Serena walked out of the store with a bag full of manga. As she stepped outside, she took a deep breath, and vowed to find a different store to shop at. Hopefully, she would never have to be leered at for that long, ever again. It took no more than ten minutes to reach the boardinghouse, and she stepped inside to an overly excited landlady. As she was being grabbed by Mrs. Doan for a hug, she dropped her bag and had to crouch down to pick everything up.

"What's going on, Mrs. Doan?" she asked curiously.

"My nephew is coming to visit!" Mrs. Doan answered. "He is the first relative to visit since Mr. Doan passed away. I miss them all so much. Oh, and he is bringing a friend that he met in Tokyo. They will be here in two days!"

"Oh, well that's great," Serena replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"I must go prepare the rooms. Dinner will be ready by seven."

As Serena walked up to her room, she couldn't help but be worried. _With someone else staying in the boarding house, I'll surely be recognized. The only reason that Mrs. Doan didn't recognize me is because she doesn't do anything but gardening. I really hope that these glasses help, but I'll have to wear my hair in a braid. _With that thought, she closed the door to her room and set down her bag. Then, she took down her hair and put her brooch on a chain. After tucking the brooch down the inside of her shirt, she braided her hair. Hoping that she might be needed, Serena checked the communicator. Unfortunately, there wasn't as much as a message from the girls. With a sigh, she sat down and opened her first manga in four months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Seiya, there is no trace of a girl that looks like your princess. We have searched all over. Maybe, it is time for us to call her to us? Like you once suggested?"

Seiya had finally reached America, but nothing was working as he had planned. Because he was using all of his resources to find his princess, he had left Earth alone and had kept all of the youmas at bay. But, with no leads to go off of, he knew that it would soon be time to unleash something horrible If nothing else, it would lead him to the Sailor Scouts. Through them, he would finally be able to find his princess. And so, he sat down to finalize a plan.

"Soon, my precious Serenity, I will find you soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Andrew, have you heard anything from Serena lately?" Lita asked, as she walked into the arcade.

"No, last that I heard from her, her agent was letting me know that she wouldn't be free until Christmas," Andrew replied with a shrug.

"Agents answering her phone calls, she hasn't sent letters, and she didn't even mention us when she was on that talk show. Some friend, that Serena," Rei muttered as she followed Lita in. Behind her came Ami and Mina.

"Well, I was offered a chance to go to America with a friend. He has an aunt over there that he is staying with. Maybe I can try to track her down?" Andrew replied.

"That would be great, Andrew. We really miss her," Mina said softly.

"Yeah, it isn't the same without Serena," Ami agreed.

"Well, it's also less whiney and klutzy too," Rei pointed out. "But, even I miss her sometimes."

"Does Darien still come by anymore?" Ami asked as she looked around. Ever since Serena had left to model, he hardly ever visited the arcade while they were there.

"Sure he does, he just has been caught up with school," Andrew replied with a smile. "It sure is different around her, though."

"Yeah, it is," Lita responded, as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I need to go help another customer. You girls need anything?"

"No, not right now," Mina replied.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Andrew sat in the arcade with Darien across from him. It was closed, but Andrew had let his best friend in for a cup of coffee. "My sister is sick, so it looks like I won't be able to go to America," Andrew stated.

"That's too bad, I know how much you were looking forward to a vacation," Darien replied.

"Yeah, so much for that. Sam is still looking for someone to go with him. You wouldn't want to go, would you?" Andrew asked excitedly.

"No, I can't."

"Why not, Darien? You have a break from classes for two weeks, and you have more than enough money to use. Go ahead, have some fun. Maybe you will meet some hot American girls," Andrew encouraged. He knew how much Darien needed a break from life.

"Andrew, I can't go. I need to be here. What if Chiba corporations have a meltdown? I need to be here, not in America."

"Darien, you have executives to deal with that. Why don't you go and have some fun with an old friend? You haven't even talked to Sam in months. You guys need to catch up, right?"

"Well, I guess when you put it that way," Darien agreed. "Maybe it would be nice to get away."

"While you're there, make sure that you look for Serena. I promised the girls that I would, but I won't be going. So, now it's up to you."

"Oh great, now I have a job on my vacation?" Darien replied. "So much for relaxing, and meeting hot girls in America."

"Oh come on, I know that you like Serena. Go find her, and tell her how you feel. Besides, it's too late to back out on your agreement now."

"Fine, I'll go. But, I don't like Serena. I mean, she's klutzy and always whining. Who wants that? I'll try to let her know that she needs to talk to her friends, though. If I can get through her bodyguards," Darien stated.

"Great! You leave tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't forget, Rena, my nephew will be here the day after tomorrow," Mrs. Doan said as Serena was retiring to her room. "Sam is such a nice boy. I can't wait to meet one of his nice friends. Sleep well."

"Thanks, Mrs. Doan. I'll help finish the some cleaning tomorrow. Good night," Serena replied. Climbing up the stairs, Serena remembered a night from months ago. She had been looking up at the moon and wishing for her love. It seemed like such a long time ago. In fact, she hadn't wished for the love of her life since that night. _Maybe it's just not time yet_, she thought. As she lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes to sleep, a soft song played through her mind. It was a song that often visited her in her dreams, and along with it, a mysterious man in black.

_Someday_, her mind echoed, as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: That's it for chapter four! Hope you are still enjoying my story! Please remember to review.


End file.
